chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows and Dust/Quests
Ongoing Quests Salivir has sewn the seeds of a Ximatian cult in Stormhaven, presided over by his devout followers, Gavrok and Xia. Innocents have been blighted with disease, corrupted away from Hadeanism, and brought into the fold of Salivir's dark father. They now occupy the vault that once belonged to the assassin Emma. The party knows of the Obsidian Hive. The party has traveled the depths of the Briarwood, witnessed the scars of the Imperial offensive on the forest, and saw a rampaging Fae warherd. Hyperius Corvus Lexius, the commander of the Briarwatch, intends to burn the Briarwood down with unnatural fire. The party has seen evidence of the fire's influence in the Briarwood, and Salivir has begun selling undead to the Empire to aid the war effort. Derek is being followed by a genial but unnerving Bhedim named Allaby. Allaby alleges to have followed Derek for decades, and possibly his entire life. Further investigation was postponed due to an unexpected assassination attempt on Juliette's life. Aaron has been tasked by Armenon to find and desecrate the bones of the river dragon Onyriox. With the help of a local seer, Aaron and the party successfully made contact with a tribe of Reefbacks loyal to Onyriox, earning them a trove of mysterious books and a powerful divination penned by Onyriox herself. "You see a river, twisting and forking as a great helix. It begins together and then divides, intersecting and intertwining; separate yet connected paths to the same destination. Through the flashes of information and prophecy, the image of a vast tome, opening slowly, is presented to an unseen reader." "Down one stream lie arcane enigmas and ravenous plots; a cruel act of kindness, a verdant glory born in darkness, a benefactor trapped in oathsworn chains, and a mirror malice on the verge of violence. Down the other await draconic secrets and drowning darkness; an oracle of a green and hungry faith, a great ship with the prow of a dragon, and ancient secrets sold by an ancient blindness." Completed Quests Juliette has drawn the attention of an assassin! After three attempts on her life involving arcanotoxin, a dangerous personalized concoction of magic designed to cripple and destroy humans, the party tracked Emma through the sewers of Stormhaven to her lair where, after vicious battle, she was slain. After looting her vault, they were contacted by Emma's father and handler, Marius Grandius Avalon II, to discuss and close the entire affair. The party turned over Emma's corpse and her trophies to Marius II, agreed to never speak of House Grandius Avalon's heresies, and were richly rewarded for doing so. The IAS Brigadier has been towed to Stormhaven by the party and the Skyfang, out of the goodwill of its leadership and in concordance with the arrangement struck between both ships. The passengers have arrived safely, Mako Ishi is convinced he can repair his father's legacy, and things have been resolved peacefully. The party has offered their services to Stormhaven law enforcement in capturing the crew of the Skyfang. The arrest of the pirates went almost completely without a hitch. The crew and its various notable figures are all accounted for and in Grandian hands, save for Duchet, who appears to have left La Rochelle. Knight-Captain Barassannan oversaw the operation and was satisfied with the party's work. Derek discovered an old Imperial crest in the depths of the Briarwood. This Crest of Courageous Leadership was awarded to the Centurion Albertus Corvus Alandor for the nobility of his service. Derek delivered it to his children to their profound gratitude. Despite negotions of parley breaking down with gunfire, the battle in the sky ended in intrigue. Tyler was apprehended and with the defeat of Captain Duchet and the surrender of his crew, Juliette claimed the ship as her own. Derek and Salivir have both risen to positions of power and influence aboard the Skyfang, and Aaron has made a capable set of